Double The Journey
by Zephyr989
Summary: Jade and Amethyst are twins, and they both have their eyes on one thing. Becoming the best. Read and do other things.
1. The Day Has Come

Disclamier: I of course do not own Pokemon, so yeah... read...

---

Chapter 1:

It was a sunny cold morning, and the sun was shining out to most of the land. The morning fog was moving back to the ocean as time continued to move. The ocean waves were small and made no noise onto the shore on the town. The sand had small footprints of children that were running around in the morning breeze. Everything was quiet in this normal small town call Half Moon Bay.

A teenage girl was just getting up from her sleep and yawned at the view of the sun that hit her face. The girl went out of her room and walked into the bathroom. She stared at the mirror and saw herself smile. Her hair was long and black, and her eyes glowed of dark purple. She got washed up and went back to her room to change. Her clothes laid on the floor, a long sleeve black shirt with a red rose on the bottom side, a long pair of jeans that normally went past her shoes, and a bandana that colored of a dark purple and had a red rose on the back.

Her name was Amethyst, and today was her 16th birthday. Today was the day her parents allowed her to travel the lands and become a great pokemon trainer. But, her dreams were to become a coordinator and enter into the Grand Festival. Ever since she was young, she would watch the contest on the television, and would dream that she was the trainer that won.

Amethyst looked out of the window and sighed, "The day has finally arrived."

But Amethyst wasn't the only one that was turning 16 today, but her brother, her twin brother, was also turning the great age of 16. Jade was already dressed and ready to leave his room. His hair was black and in spikes, he always liked his hair to be different then other people. His eyes shined a deep green that could be seen by everyone. He wore a normal black shirt with silver lines on the sleeves and a star on the bottom of the shirt. He had a pair a jeans that were shorter than Amethyst, that could show his favorite pair of boots.

Jade always wanted to be a pokemon trainer, and wanted to be the greatest. He wanted to battle gym leaders, win badges and beat every single trainer he would meet.

But today was the day were their parents would allow them to leave the house and travel the land as pokemon trainers. But, the most important thing about today was, that their parents were going to give them their very first pokemon. They've waited all their lives to finally get a pokemon and train them and to travel with them. And this was that day.

"Amethyst! Jade! Get down here right now!" Their mother yelled. Both of the teenagers ran out of their rooms and hurried down the stairs, which they battle to see who could get to their mother first.

"Ha! I won, you lose. I get my present first!" Jade yelled in excitement. Amethyst responded by sticking out her tongue.

"Now, now, both of you be quiet and sit, your father is coming with your gifts." Their mother told them. Both of the teenagers smiled at each other and were getting more excited.

After hours of waiting, the front door opened and the older male of the family walked in. "Dad!" Both of the teenagers yelled out. They ran as fast as they could to their father to see what he had got them. "Happy Birthday kids! Now, go to the living room and wait for me once again for the presents." Their father told them so they could wait some more. Both of the teenagers sat on the couch and waited with a depressed look on their face. They both waited their present at the moment and not later.

"Now, I got two poke-balls in my hand, and they're both for you guys." Their father confirmed. The teenagers cheered in joy, grabbing the red and white poke-balls.

"So, what kind of pokemon did you give us?" Amethyst asked her father with a puzzled face.

"It's a surprise, let out your pokemon and see." Their father smiled.

Both of the children looked at the pokeballs and threw them into the air. A flash of light came out and both of the pokemon got out of the red and white ball. Both of them took the same form as the other, and they seem to be just alike.

"Eve!" Both of the pokemon cried out. Out came a brown and white colored fox. Both teenagers were surprised that they had the same pokemon as the other.

"Are you two surprised?" Their father asked in a smile. Both teenagers nodded in shock.

_I didn't want the same pokemon_. Both of them thought to themselves.

"Eve!" Amethyst's Eevee cried out. "Awww, you're so cute." Amethyst told the little pokemon while she picked it up. Her Eevee continued to smile as Amethyst hugged it.

Jade looked down at his Eevee, and Eevee looked back at him. They seemed to have a staring contest, and both of them didn't even move. A small breeze came out and neither one of them moved.

"Look at them, they're all getting along. This was the best present for them." Their mother told to the father. They both smiled at each other and watched as their children and the pokemon bonded.

Hours later, it was finally time for the teenagers to leave the house. Their bags were packed with food and supplies. Both of them stood next to the front door, waiting for their parents to came and say goodbye.

"Amethyst, Jade, we have something for you guys before you leave." Their parents told them as they came closer. In their hands were two necklaces which both had a stone at the end. One was dark purple and the other was green, both of the stones matched the teenager's eyes.

"This is for the both of you, so you guys will always remember us." Their parents handed the necklaces and smile. It was a deep smile that the teenagers knew it was real. The teenagers ran up to their parents and hugged them. They thanked them for everything and the parents nodded in response.

The teenagers slowly walked out the front door; they turned and waved at their parents. The day had finally started for them, they have finally left the house, and they have finally started their journey. It was the first time, which they both felt free.

"Hey Amethyst." Jade started saying after leaving the house.

"Yeah?" Amethyst asked back wondering why he even wanted to talk at this time.

"Do we even know where were going?" Jade asked back in confusion.

They both stopped in more confusion and looked around the town wondering where to start first.

"Well…" Amethyst tried to answer with even more confusion.


	2. Another Intervention

Disclamier: I of course do not own Pokemon, so yeah... read...

---

Chapter 2:

The town of Half Moon Bay was still shining after many countless hours. The Wingulls were calling, and the Pidgeys were soaring in the air. It was a perfect day for many different types of pokemon to do whatever they pleased.

But of course, not in the human world were two teenagers can't seem to figure out were to go.

"I still think we should go back home and ask for help!" Amethyst yelled out.

"No! We can't do that!" Jade yelled back.

"And why not!" Amethyst asked loudly.

See, their fight has been going on for many hours, and many residents of this town didn't like the noise. Some decided to walk away, and others thought the police could help, but in this town, the police are too lazy to even care for this nonsense.

"Because, I don't want our parents to think we can't take care of ourselves.!" Jade continued yelling back.

"They wouldn't think that! Your never any help! Why did I ever decide to come with you!" Amethyst scowled.

"I don't know, don't ask me, ask yourself!" Jade yelled back.

Amethyst looked away in anger, trying not to listen to her brother. Jade did the same thing, and for that moment, the whole town was silent. The residents rejoiced in happiness that they could hear the silent breezes of the sea.

"You know what we should do?" Amethyst asked trying to end the silent of the town. The residents didn't enjoy that one of the twins were talking. Their rejoiced ended in much sorrow.

"What!" Jade yelled out while spinning around to view his sister.

Amethyst smiled and it seemed that she had a glowing light bulb over her head.

"How about we have a battle? Me against you. If I win, we go back home and ask for help. If you win, we leave this town and travel." Amethyst suggested.

Jade thought about it for a few seconds. "Well, why not. But don't cry when I beat you."

"Why would I cry? Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I will cry." Amethyst told him.

"Whatever, lets just start this battle, k?" Jade quickly said, trying to start and finish this battle.

"Go Eevee!" They both yelled out at the same time.

Both teenagers stood there, waiting for the other to start an attack. But for some strangle reason, none of them were ordering an attack. The residents watching the battle questioned what was wrong with them. Many little conversations were starting around the battle field, and none of them were positive.

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes ended up turning to hours. Neither of the teenagers knew what to do, and many of the residents decided to leave.

"Jade?" Amethyst asked in confusion.

"Yeah?" He said back.

"What does Eevee know what to do?" Amethyst asked in shame.

Jade didn't seem to even know the answer to that. More confusion came towards them, and even to the Eevees.

More people watched at the confusion of the teenagers. More shame came towards the teenagers. They really didn't know what to do.

"How about you try a Tackle attack, or maybe Quick Attack?" A voice came out from behind.

Both of the teenagers tried to look for where the voice came out. But the person seemed to leave out of no where. Both of the teenagers thought about the suggestion.

"Eevee, use Tackle!" Amethyst ordered out. The brown and white fox yelled out as she listened to what Amethyst ordered. The attack went right towards Jade's Eevee. Jade didn't know what to do, since he was to nervous at what to do. The attack ended up hitting his Eevee and damaging the pokemon really badly. Jade's Eevee had a hard time getting up, the attack put a lot of damage to itself.

"You need to be a lot quicker than that! Eevee, Quick Attack!" Amethyst quickly said out. Her Eevee quickly ran to the other getting closer and closer to the damaged pokemon. Jade still didn't know what to do and for the quick second of thought, Amethyst's Eevee hit the other. Jade's Eevee went flying off the battlefield. His Eevee had a hard time getting up, and didn't seem like it could continue.

"Eevee? Are you okay?" Jade asked his Eevee nervously. The fox barely got up and fainted. The battle was over and Amethyst cheered, "I won, you lost! Ha-ha."

Jade looked upset, but knew she was right, "Return Eevee, you did a great, I guess…"

Amethyst returned her pokemon and slowly walked back to her brother, "Come on, lets go back home."

"Yeah, I guess so." He said back in sorrow.

They both left their small battlefield and walked back to their home. The residents of this town cheered in happiness once again, knowing that the teenagers left the quiet area where many people lived.

"Well, this is embarrassing." Jade said in sorrow.

"It's just our parents, why would they be disappointed in us?" Amethyst questioned her brother.

"I don't know, I just feel like they would be. We've waited all this time to finally leave the house, and now we're coming back. Kinda sad." Jade silently said to her.

Amethyst smiled back to her brother. She now understood why her brother felt like this. But she knew, her parents would never feel disappointed in them.

"We are very disappointed in you two." Their parents said at the embarrassed kids. Both of the teenagers had their heads down in shame.

"I told you they would be." Jade silently whispered to his sister. Amethyst rolled her eyes, not listening to the person next to her.

"No, we're kidding. We would never be disappointed at our favorite kids." The parents told them in a laugh.

"But, we're your only kids." Amethyst corrected them.

"Yeah, yeah. But you know we love you. So, why do you need help?" Their mother asked.

Both of the children looked at each other in embarrassment. "Well, we need a map, or directions to where to go." Jade answered his mother.

"Oh, I knew I forgot to give you guys something" The father quickly said back. He ran back into the house searching for an item the kids never knew about.

He quickly ran back to the front door, with a small book in his hand. "This is for my favorite children!" He yelled out.

"Once again, we're your only children." Amethyst pointed out.

"Anyways, this is a guide book, it tells you about all the cities, where the next gym is at and everything. This was also another gift for you two, but it seems that I forgot." Their dad told them.

Amethyst grabbed the guide book and quickly ran through the pages. "This is really awesome, thanks a lot." She said with a smile.

"No problem, now leave children! Get out of our house!" The parents yelled out and quickly closed that door.

The teenagers quickly looked at each other in confusion. This was different to them, not having any parents with them was going to be difficult.

"Okay…" Jade slowly said.

"That… was weird. But, anyways I'm going to look at this guide book." Amethyst said while searching through the book.

"Where's my first gym battle!" Jade quickly asked out.

"Hold your Horsea!" Amethyst yelled back.

Jade quickly mumbled to himself not listening to what she said.

"Well, that next town is Evergate City. But, there isn't anything there but a pokemon center. And the next city with a gym is called Evergreen City." Amethyst announced.

"Evergreen City? Cool, now I'll get my first gym battle!" Jade quickly yelled out.

"The only problem is… it will take a few weeks to get there." Amethyst slowly said.

"Weeks…?" Jade asked back.

Amethyst only nodded in thought of all walking they would have to do.

"Then let us get started!" He ordered out. Amethyst sighed as she thought of more walking.

As they left their hometown of Half Moon Bay, it seemed as if the residents of this town seemed to have a party, knowing that the loud teenagers were finally leaving.

"Look Amethyst, everyone is cheering for us." Jade smiled in happiness.

They both smiled and waved at the residents of the town. Most of the townspeople decided to follow them as the teenagers reach to the town's limits. The teenagers continued to smile as they got out of the town. As they finally left the town they turned and waved in joy knowing that the town was supporting them.

"And stay out!" The townspeople yelled out, while turning away and leaving the teens behind.

The teenagers were in shocked, "Well, that was nice of them." Jade slowly said out.


	3. Nineteen Stars

Chapter 3:

The night was slowly growing as the teenagers slowly walked down the road out of Half Moon Bay. The Hoothoot's awoke from their sleep as they made a noise out into the night. The Pidgey's flew into their nest as they dreamed about the day they had flying around the ocean shore. And the Rattata's ran between the fields of grass catching food for themselves, quickly running to not be noticed by other pokemon.

Amethyst slowly sighed as she grew tired of walking. Her pace began to be slow and she begun to notice her brother being ahead.

"Jade! Wait up, I'm getting to tired to walk. Can we… like take a break?" She slowly asked out.

"What do you mean? We just left the town. Look, you can even see the town from here." Jade pointed out to his tired sister.

Amethyst sighed again as she slowly turned to view the town, "But… that's far away. That has to be… at least 50 miles." She slowly said trying to take a breath each time.

Jade sighed back at his sister. "No it isn't, now walk faster, we still have a long way to go." Jade said out.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Amethyst whispered to herself.

They continued to walk down the road that seemed too led to a small forest. It was starting to get dark outside and without any lights; nobody could see what was in front of them. The stars began to grow in the night sky and the yellow full moon was rising. Everything seemed to light up as the moon began to rise.

"Well Ame, this is our pit stop." Jade pointed out while calling his sister by her nick name.

"Ok, I have to problems with what you just said." Amethyst quickly said out. "One, I am not sleeping in the middle of the road where many different scary bugs habit. And two, don't call me Ame!"

His sister seemed to be a little pissed, but Jade didn't seem to care, "Whatever, you'll have to live with it if you're going to travel with me."

"Whatever." Amethyst scowled back at her brother.

Both of them slowly grabbed out their sleeping bags and got ready for bed. Jade wanted to fall asleep as fast as he could so he could travel more in the morning, but Amethyst seemed to be scared as she continued to hear the noises of the night.

"Jade? Ahh… Jade?" Amethyst quickly asked out, but no one was answering. She was beginning to get scared. "Oh! Maybe if I let my Eevee out, I will be able to sleep." The idea seemed great in her head as she grabbed the poke-ball and let out her pokemon.

The brown and white fox quietly called out as it seemed to be tired.

"Come sleep with me Eevee, I'm too scared to sleep by myself." Amethyst suggested.

Eevee tilted its head as she questioned at what Amethyst was suggesting. "Eve?"

"Yeah, come sleep with me, this could be a great way to start a bond… or whatever." Amethyst smiled as she wait for her pokemon to go to the sleeping bag.

Her Eevee didn't seem to have any idea of what she wanted to do, but sleeping with Amethyst wasn't on her mind. The fox sniffed the ground as she slowly walked away from her trainer.

"Eevee, what are you doing? Come back here right now." Amethyst quickly called out.

Her Eevee started going through the tall grass as it continued to sniff the area around it. Amethyst quickly got out of the sleeping bag to follow her pokemon.

"Eevee! Wait up!" She quickly yelled out.

Eevee stopped as she saw movement in the grass. Amethyst quickly ran up to Eevee as she grabbed the pokemon and watched the movement in the grass. Both of them slowly watched as the movement began to be faster. Amethyst slowly stepped back, trying to get away from the movement. Then suddenly the movement came out and Amethyst gave out a huge scream.

Jade awoken to hear his sister screaming out. He got up and noticed that the other teen wasn't in the sleeping bag. He stood up and ran to where the noise was coming from.

He saw his sister running back to the rest area with her Eevee following her.

"Jade, help me!" She called out.

"Help you with what!" He yelled out.

But, by the time he finished what he was saying, his sister was far past from Jade was at. Jade sighed as he slowly went back to his sleeping bag.

As he began to walk out, the movement in the grass came out. It was a Spinark just awoken from its sleep. It yawned as it crawled back into the grass.

Amethyst was back into her sleeping bag shaking as her pokemon watched the movement of her trainer.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked his shocked sister.

"I don't want to travel! I don't want to travel! I don't want to be attacked by scary bugs!" She screamed out repeating herself.

Jade sighed as he slowly went to his sister, "It's okay Amethyst. It must have been a Zigzagoon, or something like that."

"NO! It was a scary bug and it was going to eat me!" She yelled out.

"Bugs do not eat you." Jade confirmed.

Amethyst's Eevee went up to her trainer and tried to rub up against the shaken body. Amethyst got out of the bag and looked at what was touching her.

"Aww. Eevee, you're the best." She said out while grabbing her pokemon. She smiled as she hugged the fox.

Jade smiled and went up to his sister, "Get some sleep, you have your pokemon. It will protect you."

Amethyst looked back to her brother, "Thanks."

Jade turned around and went back to his bed to sleep, while Amethyst held her pokemon and put the covers over herself.

She smiled as she slowly went to sleep holding her pokemon.

The sun began to rise as all the night pokemon went back to sleep. The Pidgey's cheered as they saw the morning sun rise.

Jade and Amethyst awoken at the same time as they heard the noise of the cheering pokemon. Jade yawned as he saw his sister waking up, "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yeah, my Eevee was here to protect me." She said back smiling.

"That's good." He smiled back, "You ready to travel again?"

She looked back and nodded as she hold her pokemon tight. "Let's go!"


	4. Wreck Of The Day

Chapter 4:

It was once again, morning. The sun was shining bright. It was a hot morning, and you could tell by the actions of the pokemon. Some Spearows were hiding under trees, so they wouldn't get heated by the sun. And the Oddish were trying to protect themselves in high glass. Some wild Ponyta were trying to get as much water as they could, by a small watering hole.

But no one was burning hot as the two teenagers. Both dragging their feet just trying to get to the next town. The yellow sun seemed like it was trying to stop the two of them, and it seemed like it was working.

"This sun… why? Why is it… so hot?" Amethyst tried to say out, her voice was dry and couldn't speak.

"I really don't understand either. I think we should stop and rest." Jade suggested.

Amethyst agreed by falling on her back in the grass, "Shade. Shade. Shade." She repeated, crawling on the grass under a tree. Jade questioned at what his sister was telling herself to do. But, followed her under the tree to keep cool.

Both of them sighed as they felt the shade of the tree helping them out of the heat. Both of them did not want to move, or speak a word, just to lay there and rest. There was no wind, no noise, it was quite. Jade looked out into the field ahead of him. He saw other pokemon trying to protect themselves from the heat, he hoped they wouldn't get hurt cause of the heat.

"Swa!" A yell came out, and both of the teenagers jumped. Amethyst's eyes were wide open, "What was that?" She quickly asked out.

"I… I don't know. I think it was a pokemon or something like that." Jade responded back.

Both of them got up from resting and looked around the tree. There was nothing. Nothing was behind the tree. They looked up to see if the noise came from the tree. But nothing.

"What could've made that noise?" Amethyst asked.

"I still don't know, but I'm going to find out." He said back as he left the tree. He walked away from his sister to search where the noise came from.

"Don't go to far!" Amethyst yelled out.

Jade looked around the fields with the heating sun burning his face. This really wasn't the best time for someone to walk in the sun. Jade was starting to get tired, but he had to look for where the noise was coming from. He decided to walk near a huge cherry tree, which seemed to have a lot of shade. He knew this was the best area to rest. He reached the tree and sat down under the shade.

Behind him was a bush, which seemed to shake. Jade was curious at what the movement was, and decided to get up from the nice little shaded area to search the movement. He went to the bush, and moved the leaves to see the moving object.

Jade gasped at the sight of the movement, and ran back to his sister.

Amethyst finally fell asleep after her brother left. The cool shade aloud her to take a nice summer nap. The heated wind blew against her face as she dreamed about her passion in life. She slightly smiled as she thought she won a contest. Joyfully, she jump in her mind as she continued to dream.

"Amethyst! Amethyst! Wake up!" A loud voice came out, she awaken as she saw her brother running up to her.

She yawned as she awaken from her dream, "What?"

Jade caught up with his sister, he was out of breath, and running in the heat really got him tired.

"Come with me. I need help." Jade told his sister.

"With what? What's wrong?" Amethyst asked her brother, getting up from her nap. But, Jade was too busying turning around and running back.

'_He really shouldn't run in this heat_' She thought to herself as she raced after her brother.

Jade was standing near a bush, digging through the leaves. Amethyst finally got up to him and he pointed out the problem. Amethyst gasped as she saw the object.

It was a Swablu with scars all around it. It seemed to be attacked by another pokemon, or it fell from a tree. Jade slowly picked it up, not to hurt it anymore.

"What happened to it?" Amethyst asked out.

"I really don't know. I'm guessing it got hurt by something. But I don't know." He tried to answer his sister.

"Well, I think theirs only one way of helping it. We need to get it to a pokemon center." Amethyst suggested.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. But, where is one?" Jade asked back.

"Hmm. I really don't know. But I could check the guide book father gave us." Amethyst tried answering back while digging in her bag for the book. She grabbed the book out of the bag and she flipped through the pages.

"Come on. We really need to help this Swablu." Jade said while rushing his sister.

"Hold on. I'm still looking." Amethyst quickly said back.

Jade looked at the Swablu in his hands. He could tell that the pokemon was hurt. The cloudy white wings were filled with dirt, probably due to it fell into the bushes. A few cuts were all over its body and a few on its face. The bird was really damaged, and couldn't move. Jade slowly put his hand over the bird's body, to feel if it was still breathing. He could feel the body slowly move up and down. He was glad the bird was still breathing.

"Hey, we're not the far from Evergate City. If you think we can ran there in this heat, we'll make it in about 30 minutes." Amethyst suggested.

"Really? Well, then lets go!" Jade quickly said out. "Which way?"

Amethyst pointed north which was where the path was heading towards. They both looked at each other and ran off down the trail.

The sun was now starting to set, and the air was getting cooler. But, with all the running the teenagers were doing, their bodies were burning up.

"We… better… get there… right now." Amethyst slowly said, trying to get in a breath each time.

"I know, cause… this is too much." Jade said back still holding the Swablu in his arms.

Both of the teenagers stopped as they saw a huge hill in front of them. "The town had to have a huge hill." Amethyst quickly said out as she took in a breath.

"Swaa!" The bird pokemon quickly yelled out.

"Swablu. Are you okay?" Jade quickly asked out. The bird started to shake as it was in more damage.

"We really need to make it up this hill." Jade quickly suggested. Amethyst quickly nodded her head and they both ran up the hill.

It only took moments till they finally made it to the top of the hill. Both teenagers saw the town below, "Don't worry Swablu, we're almost there." Jade tried saying to the bird.

The bird wasn't listening as it continued to shake. The bird seemed to have a fever, and it seem to hurt the pokemon badly.

"We need to get there now Amethyst." Jade quickly said.

"I know." She said back as they quickly ran down the hill.

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Sometimes They Come Back

Chapter 5 

It only took a few minutes for the twins to make the city limits of Evergate City. The strong city lights brighten the eyes of the teenagers as they got closer to the city. Evergate City was about the same size as Half Moon Bay, but Evergate City mainly focused on crops and was based on a rural lands. Many farmers lived in this area, as well as many grass, bug, and water pokemon lived near here.

Amethyst's legs began to hurt. "Jade. Go without me. You need to save that Swablu. I'll meet you at the Pokemon Center." She suggusted as she stopped running behind her brother.

"Are you sure? I don't want to lose you." Jade wanted to make sure if he's sister would be okay.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just go!" She yelled out as she fell to her knees, out of breath.

Jade turned away from his sister, and ran further into the city. He screached for any sign for a Pokemon Center. Nothing. No one was awake at this time. From the postition of the moon, it looked at about eleven o'clock. All the houses in the city didn't have any lights on and it made it harder for Jade to find any life.

"Swaaa. Swaa blu!" The Swablu in Jade's arms yelled out. The scream of the bird echoed through out the city, anyone there could hear it.

"Don't worry. We are almost near the center. Wherever it is." Jade told the bird.

---

Amethyst laid down on the cold ground. She has never gone that fast without stopping. She could tell she needed this excerise.

"I knew I should have done those excerises with Jade when I had the time." She slowly said to herself, "But nooooo. I had to watch those dance videos."

In the corner of her eye, she saw a strange movement. Looking towards it, she didn't know what it was. "Oh no. Not again." She said as she shaked, "Now I really do wish I could run like my brother!" She yelled out, as the movement came closer towards her, "AHH!" She screamed.

---

"Oh man. We really need to find someone to help." Jade said to himself, "I don't know how long you can take this pain anymore, Swablu."

As more and more houses went by with every step he took. He noticed the shortness of breath he began to have. Running for about 30 minutes without stopping was not the best idea for him, and it really began to hurt him.

"I'm sorry Swablu. I can't go on." He said as he flew to the ground with Swablu still in his arms.

"Oh dear!" Came a voice near Jade, "Are you alright honey?"

Jade tried to stand up but couldn't, "Um. Yeah. Yeah. I don't know... Please, help this Swablu." Jade told the mystery person as he took a glace at the figure.

The lights shined as the women appeared. She had dark curly brown hair, and the age in her face and the dark circles around her eyes, anyone could tell she was in her 50's. The women had a red dress on, probably made by her with white stripes on the bottom of the dress. Her skin was a mix of pale and tan, it was easy to tell that she works in gardens. Next to her stood a Sentret, giving Jade a queer look.

"Here honey, I'll help you out. Where are you heading towards?" The women asked.

"I need to find the Pokemon Center. See, this Swablu is in pain and I need to help it." Jade told her and he pointed out the pokemon.

"Oh my! Here, giving me that Swablu." The women offered and Jade passed the pokemon to her.

The women examined the bird. Looking at every single scar it had, and felt the heat from it's head, "This pokemon needs treatment fast. But the only problem is that the Pokemon Center is closed right now. You see, we don't have many visitors so the center is only open from six a.m. to nine p.m. I can take you to Nurse Joy anyways, she lives just about a block from here." The women suggusted.

"That would be great!" Jade yelled out quietly, still in pain.

"And you can rest too." The women told him as she smiled and headed him to the nurse.

After a few moments of walking, the teen and the women with Sentret was face to face to a small house. "This is where she lives, she can help you in here." The women told him as she knocked on the door.

A few second later, the door opened as a women of pink hair, that stood about a inch taller than Jade, came out. "Oh Mrs. Jordan. What's the problem?" The nurse asked, yawning.

"This young boy was this injuried Swablu and needs help." Mrs. Jordan told her.

"Oh. Come in, come in!" The nurse quickly said as Mrs. Jordan handed the nurse the pokemon. Nurse Joy ran in and headed towards a different direction and told them to go to the living room.

The two walked into the house, first thing Jade noticed was the living room where a body was laying on the couch. "Jade!" A voice came out.

Amethyst was laying down with a sheet over her body. " Jade. It's good to see you! Nurse Joy found me and took me to her house. How's Swablu?" She asked.

"Nurse Joy took it, I'm happy you are alright." Jade said back.

"Oh wow. You two look a like. Are you both twins?" Mrs. Jordan asked.

"Yes." The twins answered at the same time.

"Oh. Haha. That was cute." The older women laughed.

Jade walked up to the couch and sat down, next came Mrs. Jordan and her Sentret, "Sen!"

An hour went by and no news from the nurse. Mrs. Jordan was in the kitchen heating up some tea for the twins as they relaxed in the living room.

Mrs. Jordan slowly walked in with a tray and two cups of tea, "Here, drinks this. It will make you feel better." She handed them.

"Thanks." They both said.

Moments later, Nurse Joy walked in the living room with news. "I'm glad to say, Swablu will be alright after some treatment. It looks as if the pokemon was attacked or ate something really bad. Or both." She announced.

Jade looked at her, "Can I see it right now?"

"No. Wait until morning. Then it should be alright. I'm going to take Swablu to the center to get better treatment. Came in before lunch and he should be better," The nurse told him.

Mrs. Jordan stood up, "With that, you both should come over to my house until then. Get some rest and then you can see it."

"Alright." Jade said back.

The twins got up and followed the women out the door, as the nurse followed them and waved goodbye at the door.

---

Morning came, the sun shined through the window, onto Jade's face. He moved around under the sheets and looked up to the walls.

'Swablu.' He thought to himself as he moved the sheets off of him.

He opened the room door and ran towards the kitchen where Mrs. Jordan was cooking. The noise of Jade moving scared the women.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked out.

Jade stopped running, "Um. Ummmmm. Pokemon Center. Swablu. I need to see."

"Not without breakfest!" Mrs. Jordan yelled out, "Plus. Nurse Joy hasn't called me. So she must be treating Swablu. So sit dear. And eat."

Jade noticed the motherly personality Mrs. Jordan had. But Jade didn't noticed any children or a husband in the house.

Mrs. Jordan took a plate and put some pancakes on it. She walked towards Jade and sat down the food. "It gives me memories of the past when I used to do this." She told Jade as she sighed.

Jade looked down at the food. "Do you have children? And where's your husband?" Jade asked, being nosey.

Mrs. Jordan looked at him and smiled, "Well. My husband and daughter live in Evergreen City. You see. Evergreen City is part of Evergate City. The only difference is that Evergreen has a gym leader. My daughter, Danielle, is the gym leader."

Jade's eyes were in shocked.

"My husband didn't want my little Danielle go by herself and do this big thing. So, he is living with her as I live here by myself with my Sentret." She continued to say and she looked towards her pokemon. "Evergreen City is an industry city. While Evergate has all the farming. I did not want to move to that area, because this is my home town and I don't want to leave this area where there are gardens and wild pokemon around around." She said.

Jade smiled as he heard a noise coming inside the kitchen. "Good morning!' Amethyst yelled out, "How is everyone?"

"Good morning!" Mrs. Jordan yelled back, "Would you like some breakfest?"

"Totally! Thank you!" Amethyst answered back.

Jade sat and wondered about Swablu, Danielle, and the smell of the pancakes that were inches away from him.

RING RING.

The noise of the phone came out. "Oh, I better get that." Mrs. Jordan told them as she ran towards the phone.

"Hello?..." She answered. Jade could hear Mrs. Jordan in the other room.

"Really?... So, we can visit?... That is wonderful... Yes... Yeah... I know Jade would be very happy... Alright, I'll tell him... See you soon." She said as she hung up the phone.

"Good news Jade, we can..." Mrs. Jordan was trying to say as she noticed that Jade was missing and only a stack of pancakes were showing.

"I think he went to get ready." Amethyst told her. Mrs. Jordan smiled.

---

Jade stood in front of the Pokemon Center, as Amethyst and Mrs. Jordan stood behind him. The doors opened by themself as the three of them slowly walked in the center.

"Oh Jade!" Nurse Joy said out loud. "The Swablu is doing great. Do you want to see it?"

Jade nodded and walked towards her. Deeper inside the building, Jade noticed other pokemon resting in different rooms. In one room, a Chansey was with a group of Pidgeys, feeding them some seeds. In another room, a group of Skiploom were dancing around the flowers.

Nurse Joy stopped walking and Jade stood looking into one room. Swablu was laying down on a hospital bed, resting. Nurse Joy opened the door, and both entered.

Jade walked slowly towards the pokemon and put his hand on it, "Are you alright?" He asked, with no answer.

"I'm guessing this is a wild pokemon that you found. You are very kind to bring it here. I've found many pokemon on the other side of the mountains with the same symptoms as this one. I think there is a berry out there that is making the pokemon sick. I'm still trying to find it." She told him.

Jade didn't really noticed what Nurse Joy was saying but was noticing the injuried pokemon.

"I'll leave you here with it." She said to him as she walked out of the room.

"I hope you will be alright after this." Jade said to Swablu.

Swablu's eyes opened. Looking at the person standing next to it. "Swa?"


End file.
